Hermione's No Good, Very Bad, Horrible Day
by LunaDea
Summary: Hermione, level-headed and reasonable witch that she is, knows that there is no such thing as luck. When she sets out to prove it to Ron, however, the results are rather unexpected. Chapter Three: Could Hermione's day get any worse?
1. No Such Thing as Luck

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever pretended to, own Harry Potter. So please don't sue me. Now, on with the story!

"Absolute rubbish," Hermione said dismissively.

"It is not!" replied Ron. "Right, Harry?"

"Er..." Harry squirmed uncomfortably under the expectant gazes of his two best friends. "I dunno," he mumbled.

The three of them were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying a rare evening of relaxation without uncompleted studies hanging over their heads. The conversation, predictably, had quickly turned into an argument between Hermione and Ron.

"There is no such thing, "said Hermione firmly, "as bad luck."

"But you're a witch!" exclaimed Ron in disbelief. "How can you say that?"

"Silly superstitions are not the same thing as magic," Hermione explained impatiently. "Magic produces immediate, tangible results, where as there is no evidence that superstitions have any basis in fact."

"You want proof?" said Ron. "Just ask Ginny! She walked underneath a ladder, then fell and sprained her ankle the very next minute. Or how about this: My dad saw a black cat in his path on his way to work, and he was forty-five minutes late."

"Dudley broke a mirror once," Harry added. "The next day he got suspended from school for two weeks."

Ron looked at Harry in surprise, pleased at his contribution. "There you go," said Ron with a satisfied smirk.

Hermione shook her head. "This is ridiculous. There are completely logical explanations for all of those things."

"Alright," Ron conceded, "but then why do we still have superstitions? There must be _some_ truth to them."

"That, Ronald, is where you are wrong," Hermione replied smugly. "Haven't your parents ever told you to wait half an hour after you eat to go swimming? Or that reading with a flashlight under the covers will make you go blind? Completely and totally false."

"Who would want to stay up late reading anyway?" wondered Ron.

"It doesn't matter," said Hermione. "The point is, just because a saying _exists_ doesn't mean it's true."

"I know that!" Ron replied indignantly. "I still say you're wrong, though."

"Honestly, Ron, you are impossible!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron grinned. "Thanks."

"Fine. I'll just have to show you," she continued, snatching a hand mirror that was resting on the table beside her. "Now according to superstition, breaking this mirror would be very bad luck, correct?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "seven years of it."

"We'll see about that," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, wait," Harry began. "I really don't think you should-"

But she had already let go of the mirror. It fell to the floor and shattered, eliciting outbursts of surprise from around the common room.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" said Ron. "Do you realize what you've done?"

Hermione simply smiled serenely. "We'll see," she repeated.

Harry yawned. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Me too," said Hermione.

Ron eyed the mirror splinters scattered across the floor. "Aren't you going to clean this up?" he asked.

"I'll do it in the morning," she said with a yawn, climbing the stairs to her dormitory. "Good night, Harry! Good night, Ron!"

"Good night, Hermione!" the boys replied, retiring to their own dormitory. On the common room floor, shards of glass reflected the dying firelight.

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? It's really short, and I still have a lot of work to do, obviously, so any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. There will probably be several more chapters at least, although not necessarily anytime soon. Please review! Thanks!


	2. Hermione Oversleeps

"Wake up, Hermione!"

Hermione yawned and opened her eyes to see sunlight flooding into the room. She rolled over and found herself face to face with a worried-looking Ginny Weasley.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Nothing, really," said Ginny, "except that, well, it's 8:30 in the morning-"

Hermione jolted upright. "Oh no!"

"-And you're always awake by at least seven, and when I didn't see you at breakfast I asked Ron about it, and he said he thought you'd already gone down, so..."

By this time, Hermione was scrambling around the room furiously trying to prepare herself for class.

"Ginny, have you seen my tie?" Hermione wondered as she frantically buttoned her shirt. "I thought I set it-"

She stopped short as Ginny calmly held out her tie, already tied and ready to slip on.

"Right," Hermione said as she grabbed it. "Thanks. Now I just need my-"

"Wand?" supplied Ginny, handing it to her.

Hermione looked at Ginny gratefully. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Hermione glanced at the mirror on the wall, giving her appearance a final assessment. She sighed. "I suppose there isn't time to do anything with my hair, is there?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Hermione grinned, then glanced at her watch.

"Oh, I'm going to be so late!"she moaned, racing out of the dormitory and nearly tripping on her way down the stairs.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, holding a book bag that had been left behind. Hermione rushed back up and grabbed it, then hurried out of Gryffindor Tower with a final exasperated sigh.

* * *

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said as Hermione burst into the classroom. "How kind of you to join us." 

"Sorry," she apologized as she took her seat between Harry and Ron, "I... I guess I overslept."

Murmurs of surprise rippled through the class. Even Professor McGonagall seemed to be caught off-guard.

"This is certainly an unusual occurrence," McGonagall admitted. "Please find your seat."

"Yes, Professor," agreed Hermione as she slipped comfortably into conscientious student mode. "I apologize for interrupting the lesson."

"Very well," answered McGonagall, somewhat appeased. "Now, as I was saying..."

"You overslept?" Ron whispered as McGonagall continued to lecture.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione replied with an irritated tone.

"But why were you late?" Harry wondered.

"Because I was sleeping!" Hermione hissed. "Honestly, you two can be so thick."

Both boys were silent for a moment, then Harry spoke again. "Have you _ever_ been late for _anything_ before?" he asked.

"No. I don't want to talk about it," she said firmly as she turned her attention to the lesson, leaving Harry and Ron to exchange mystified looks.

* * *

"Miss Granger, a word," Professor McGonagall said as the rest of the class was dismissed. 

Harry and Ron regarded Hermione as if she had just been given the death sentence. "See you later," they mumbled before rushing out the door.

Hermione gathered her books and proceeded to the front of the classroom. "Yes, Professor?"

McGonagall, who was seated at her desk, took off her glasses and looked at Hermione with concern. "Is everything alright, Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I see." The elderly professor's expression hardened. "I must admit that I was extremely surprised by your tardiness," she said. "I certainly hope it does not become a habit."

"Believe me, Professor, it won't," Hermione replied earnestly.

"Even so," McGonagall continued, "You will report for detention at seven o'clock tonight."

"I understand."

McGonagall put on her glasses, picked up a quill, and turned her attention to the stack of papers on her desk. She glanced up a moment later and saw that Hermione was still standing there. "You're free to go," she released her.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione turned and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Detention!" Ron exclaimed after Hermione had filled in Harry and him over lunch. "Who does that old hag think she is? You show up late for one class, and bam!" He slammed his fist into the table for emphasis. "You're writing lines every night for the rest of your Hogwarts career." 

"It's only one night, Ron," corrected Hermione.

"He's got a point, though," Harry agreed. "You're at the top of our class, Hermione. You've never done anything wrong before-"

"Except for entering forbidden corridors, smuggling dragons, traveling through time-" Hermione reminded him.

"Whatever," Harry interrupted. "But she can't keep throwing detentions at you whenever she pleases, it's just...wrong," he finished.

"I was late for class, remember?" said Hermione. "You're both overreacting."

"Ron, overreact? Never!" Fred joked as he and George strolled into the Great Hall.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" said George, shaking her hand enthusiastically. "We just heard."

"I remember our first tardy," Fred reminisced, "it was our second day at Hogwarts." Both twins let out a nostalgic sigh. "George! Did you bring the gift?"

"Of course," he replied, producing a shiny gold badge emblazoned with the words _Hermione Granger: Class Skipper_.

"Er, thanks," said Hermione with a forced smile, attempting to conceal her distaste. "It's very... nice."

"You're welcome," the twins replied, executing low bows before leaving to find seats farther down the table.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?" she sighed.

Ron grinned. "Not if you wear that badge around school."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Very funny."

"Hey, at least you managed to impress Fred and George," Harry pointed out.

"And that's a good thing because...?"

He shrugged. "Well, if you decide to make it a habit, they're sure to have some excellent pointers."

"I do not intend to make it a habit," Hermione replied as she finished her lunch. "So if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class. _On time!_" she stressed, standing up and heading for the door.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her.

"What?"she answered impatiently.

"Oh, nothing," said Ron. "I just thought you might want this." He indicated her book bag, which was still on the floor underneath the bench.

"Thanks," she said as she returned to pick it up, flushed with embarrassment.

"Sure," Ron replied nonchalantly.

"Don't you have a class or something?" Harry reminded her, and Hermione rushed away once again.

* * *

Author's Note: Voilá! That didn't take too long, did it? Hopefully- and I realize that everyone says this- it will get better as I go. As far as updating goes: I am a slow writer. I have a busy life. I'm not promising anything. Hence, I'm not expecting much in the read-and-review department, but we'll see what happens. (Thank you, Umino Ayame and King Kazul for your reviews! I'm glad you liked it so far and I hope the rest lives up to your expectations.) Anyway, I would still appreciate any and all input. Thanks! 


	3. Detention! Oh no!

"What time is her detention again?"

"Not until eight."

"Oh. What time is it now?"

"Five minutes after the last time you asked."

"Right. Where do you suppose-"

"I don't know, Ron."

Harry was very patiently repeating the same conversation with his best friend for the third time when Hermione arrived in the Great Hall. "Finally!" he muttered, relieved.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Nowhere," she replied brusquely, sliding into her seat across the table from Harry and Ron. Her vague answer elicited skeptical looks from both boys.

Hermione sighed. "I had to stay after class."

"Why?" wondered Harry.

"No reason," she said evasively, again receiving doubtful looks. "Oh, alright," she conceded, "but it's so _stupid!_" Hermione gestured in frustration and happened to catch a glimpse of her watch. "Is it really six-thirty already?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but-" Ron protested.

Hermione cut him off. "I have to go," she said, gathering her things. "I absolutely cannot be late for detention."

"Well, see you later then," Harry said, receiving a curt not in response as Hermione hurried away.

"Yeah, bye," Ron added, but the heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall were already closing behind her.

"Does it seem to you like Hermione's been acting odd lately?" Harry inquired of Ron as they were once left by themselves.

Ron thought for a moment. "Not really. Why?"

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. "She just seems less…in-control than usual."

"Really?" said Ron with an expression of puzzlement. "I haven't noticed anything."

"Oh. Never mind, then."

The subject was promptly dismissed by both of them. Ginny Weasley, however, who had overheard the conversation from down the table, furrowed her brow in thought as the beginnings of an idea began to form in her head.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock when Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower. The only two people who still occupied the common room were Harry and Ron, who looked up from their game of wizard's chess to greet her. 

"Hermione!" said Ron. "Well, come on then." he indicated the chair between Harry and him, which she took, setting her bag down on the table with a thud.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, as the movement had knocked over a number of chess pieces. "I was gonna win!"

Harry and Hermione chose to ignore the outburst. "How was it?" Harry asked her.

"Fine," Hermione replied noncommittally as she prepared to begin her homework. "Why on Earth are you two still up?"

"We were waiting for you," said Harry as if he were stating the obvious.

"It's not really that late, anyway," Ron added.

"We still have class tomorrow, though," Hermione scolded them. She picked up her quill to write, but immediately dropped it again with a gasp of pain.

"So McGonagall had you writing lines, did she?" observed Harry.

Hermione nodded. "I think I've lost the use of my right hand," she feebly joked.

"Let's see," Ron offered, taking her hand and gently massaging it. "Better?"

"Yes," Hermione replied in surprise. "Thanks. How did you…?"

"It comes with experience," Ron said with a rueful smile. He realized he was still holding her hand and quickly released it. Both of them blushed fiercely.

"Another match, Ron?" asked Harry, setting the chess pieces back on the board.

"Sorry, mate," Ron yawned. "I'm gonna go get some sleep." He stood and stretched, then began to climb the stairs.

Hermione sighed as she stared at the pile of books in front of her. "Forget it," she said, shoving them back into her bag. She stood and slung the bag over her shoulder before ascending to the dormitory. "See you tomorrow, Harry."

"Yeah, 'night," Harry responded as he headed for bed himself.

Hermione opened the door to the girls' dorm and was shocked to see a bright pair of eyes staring at her out of the darkness. "_Lumos_," she whispered, quickly grabbing her wand. The light revealed Ginny, sitting on Hermione's bed and obviously excited by her return.

"Well?" she wondered.

"Honestly!" said Hermione in exasperation. "Why does everyone care so much?"

"Are you kidding?" Ginny asked rhetorically. "Hermione, you never get in trouble! Like it or not, this is a big deal.

Hermione remained silent as she changed into her pajamas.

"So what did you have to do?" Ginny prompted.

Hermione shrugged. "What everyone else does, I guess. She didn't give my fifty lashes or hang me by my thumbs in the dungeon or anything."

"Oh," said Ginny, relieved.

"I wrote lines," Hermione continued. "It was boring. That's all."

"Okay," Ginny said, sensing that Hermione was not in a conversational mood. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Ginny?"

"What?"

"Would you mind checking in the morning to make sure I'm awake?"

Ginny groaned. "Does that mean I have to wake up at seven?"

"If you don't want to, just forget it."

"No!" Ginny quickly protested. "I'll do it. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Thanks," said Hermione, climbing into bed. She extinguished her wand and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

"_Hermione!_" 

The whisper awoke Hermione, and as her eyes adjusted she saw Ginny standing over her bed.

"It can't be time to get up yet," Hermione groaned.

"No. It's a little after midnight," Ginny informed her. "Sorry."

"What's the matter?"

"There was something I wanted to ask you about," Ginny explained.

"What?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

"Doesn't it seem a little odd?" wondered Ginny. "You're Miss Always-In-Control-Perfectionist-Extraordinaire, and then all of the sudden you're forgetting your books and oversleeping and getting _detention_? That doesn't just happen.

"Oh, it doesn't, does it? Let me ask _you_ something," Hermione said testily. "Since when are you an expert on my life?"

"Stop being difficult," Ginny responded, losing patience. "There's something going on here, and you know it as well as I do.

Hermione remained stonily silent, which Ginny interpreted as permission to continue. "That argument you had with Ron last night-"

"How do you know about that?" Hermione demanded.

"The way you two carry on? I wouldn't be surprised if the entire school heard."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Ginny pressed on, "I think when you broke that mirror-"

"Nonsense," Hermione interrupted.

"But it's really bad luck!" protested Ginny.

"There is no such thing," replied Hermione in her most authoritative voice, "as luck. Good night, Ginny." With that, she rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Yet another chapter! If you have taken the time to read the entire thing, you might as well review; it would also make me very happy. I don't have any more of the story written as of now, so depending on the response to this chapter I will assess whether or not it is worth continuing. In other words, please review! Thanks! 


End file.
